Jessie (Pokémon)/Gallery
Images and videos of the churlish female Team Rocket agent Jessie from the Pokémon trading card game franchise and media. Gallery Images VSJessie_PE.png JessiePoke.png Team Rocket's Angry Stare.jpg|Team Rocket's Angry Stare Jessie James Pumpkaboo Wobbuffet and Inkay hypnotized.png|Jessie, along with her Pumpkaboo and her Wobbuffet as well as James and his Inkay, being under a rogue Malamar's control Team Rocket Scuba-Gears.png|Team Rocket's Scuba-Gears Jessiebelle (Galactic Battles).png|Jessiebelle Team Rocket in Trouble.jpg|Team Rocket in Trouble Team Rocket Sunbathe.png|Jessie & James Sunbathe Wet Team Rocket.png|Team Rocket Got Wet Team Rocket Came to Steal.jpg|Team Rocket Underwater Team Rocket Underwater.gif|Team Rocket Swimming Jessie, James & Meowth in Hot Spring.jpg|Jessie, James & Meowth in hot spring The Marauder reveals his plan to Jessie.png Jessie (Movie 09).jpg Croagunk Use Poison Jab to Jessie.jpg|Croagunk uses Poison Jab to hit Jessie on her belly Imprisoned Pancham & Pangoro.jpg|Team Rocket catchers Pancham & Pangoro Jessie's Green Swimsuit.jpg|Jessie's green swimsuit. Team Rocket Comes Out of Hiding (01).gif Team Rocket Comes Out of Hiding (02).gif Team Rocket's Laughter.gif Jessie and James in Dungeon (and not Meowth).jpg|Jessie and James locked in the dungeon Team Rocket Receiving a Dose of Spores.jpg|Team Rocket gets affected by Shroomish's Stun Spore Jessie and Meowth Are Sad For James.jpg|Jessie and Meowth cry for James Jessie_captured_a_Shellder.jpg Jessie, Meowth and Wobbuffet Not Hit.jpg Jessie is Ruthless.jpg Jessie and Meowth (Holy Matrimony).gif Jessie is scary.jpg Jessie and James Being Attacked.jpg Jessie and James are Weak.jpg Team Rocket is Excited..jpg Team Rocket in Air (DP047).png Jessie, Meowth, Wobbuffet and weeping James..jpg Looker and Team Rocket with Jupiter and Team Galactic Grunts..jpg Jessie (Type Casting!).png Fire-Breathing Jessie.jpg Team Rocket Defeated (The Lotad Lowdown).png Meowth and Jessie's Firebreath.jpg Jessie (Mutiny In The Bounty!).png Jessie (DP047).png Team Rocket without their disguises (AG068).png Jessie and James (AG068).png Team Rocket and Tyranitar.png Team Rocket Escape (SM067).png Team Rocket is Going Down..png|Jessie wants her donut back. Team Rocket (Faba's Revenge!).jpg Team Rocket, Wobbuffet and Mimikyu (SM067).jpg Team Rocket scared (AG114).png Team Rocket vs. Team Skull.png Team Rocket in Ropes.jpg|Team Rocket hanging on the ropes on the tree Team Rocket (Advanced (Ep. 12)).png Jirachi is Kidnapped.jpg|Team Rocket kidnapped Jirachi Team Rocket (Season 3 (Ep. 1)).png Team Rocket is Mad.jpg Team Rocket Scorched.jpg|Team Rocket was electrocuted Jessie, James, Meowth and Weezing (Movie 4).jpg Primeape Attack to Team Rocket.jpg|Team Rocket gets attacked by a Primeape Team Rocket and Primeapes.jpg|Primeapes are besieged by Team Rocket Team Rocket and Sudowoodo.jpg Team Rocket Fall Asleep.jpg|Swablu singing Team Rocket sleep Team Rocket in Cold Mountain.jpg Team Rocket and Yawn.jpg Team Rocket with Fossil Pokemons.jpg|Team Rocket is trapped with Ancient Pokemons Team Rocket (After Evil Malamar Team's Defeat).jpg Team Rocket is Caught Hawlucha and Noibat.png Team Rocket (SM012 (Ending Scene)).jpg Team Rocket in Fishing.jpg Team Rocket in Hole.jpg Team Rocket (After Giovanni's Defeat in Mewtwo Returns).jpg Jessie and James are Mad (Mewtwo Returns).jpg Team Rocket on sewers.jpg|Jessie and James do not consider the sewer stench Team Rocket Fell Down.jpg Jessie and James are mads.jpg|Jessie and James dive into the sewer water. Ash and Cilan with James and Jessie..jpg Ash Saved Jessie..jpg Jessie, James and Meowth (XYZ Movie).jpg Jessie, James and Seviper on Big Rock..jpg Ash and Team Rocket are in Trouble now..jpg Team Rocket (SM025).png Fire inflamed Jessie..png Team Rocket in Pokébase Players (2).jpg Team Rocket in Pokébase Players (1).jpg Team Rocket is now in the Alola Region..jpg Team Rocket's Iroquois..jpg Tupp with Jessie.png Team Rocket (SM054).jpg Jessie and James cry.png Team Rocket is now a problem.jpg Team Rocket on the Sea (Sharpedo Attack!).png Team Rocket's another problem (Sharpedo Attack!).jpg Jessie and James in Trouble (BW029).png Team Rocket Thrown Away (Sharpedo Attack!).png Jessie, James and Wobbuffet (SM021).png Team Rocket flies away while bathing.jpg Team Rocket in Air (Sandshrew's Locker!).png Team Rocket is now a problem.png Jessie and James are in Trouble.png Team Rocket (SM069).jpg Team Rocket in the Forest (SM069).jpg Cruel Team Rocket (SM069).jpg Jessie, James, Meowth and Wobbuffet (069).jpg Team Rocket (The Scuffles of Legends).jpg Frozen Team Rocket (XY023).jpg Jessie and James (What we do).png Team Rocket Relax.png Jessie, James, and Meowth (What's happening).png Jessie, James, and Meowth on Mewtwo's Island.jpg Jessie's Food Time (SM102).png Indigo-034-0466.png 895355_6232567.jpg 11afeb63ad3285bdaec493cdb3aaa63263501ca3_hq.jpg EP002.png vlcsnap-2012-09-25-15h00m04s168.png Poke21-Abra-psychic.png|Team Rocket disguises as Aloha forms Jessie-and-James-jessie-and-james-27021936-640-480.png James want revenge.jpg Team Rocket kidnapped Sandshrew.png|Team Rocket made off with wrong Pokémon. Bewear catch Team Rocket (SM091).jpg 319px-Jessie_anime.png 1675-235854728.gif Team Rocket in Phantom's submarine.png SS003_23.png Jessie in lake.jpg Team Rocket in lake.jpg Pokémon wobbuffet.jpg|Wobbuffet ♂ (On Hand) Mimikyu_ghost.png|Mimikyu (On Hand) 250px-711Gourgeist.png|Pumpkaboo-Gourgeist ♀ (At Team Rocket's Headquarters) Woobat.png|Woobat ♂ (Team Rocket's Headquarters) 592Frillish_Female_Dream.png|Frillish ♀ (Team Rocket's Headquarters) 336.png|Seviper (Team Rocket's Headquarters) 469.png|Yanma-Yanmega ♀ (Team Rocket's Headquarters) 269.png|Wurmple-Cascoon-Dustox ♀ (Released) 108.png|Lickitung (Accidentaly traded for Wobbuffet) 024.png|Ekans-Arbok ♂ (Released in order to protect a group of Ekans) 090Shellder_Dream.png|Shellder (Temporary) 129.png|Magikarp (Temporary) 006.png|Charizard (Temporary) 303Mawile_Dream.png|Mawile (Temporary) Videos Prepare for Trouble! Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again! Category:Galleries